The New Me
by imasmurf93
Summary: Wally's upset Kuki once again, when looking in his nan's attic he's found some interesting things.
1. Arguements once again

"Numbuh 4!" Kuki's angry scream filled the treehouse, causing every operative to cover their sensitive ears. Kuki soon came storming out of her room and into the TV room where the rest of the operatives were sitting, a towel wrapped around her head.

"Numbuh 4! I can't believe you!" Kuki yelled at him.

"Boy, what'd you do now?" Abby smacked him on the head.

"Ow, nuthin'" Wally exclaimed innocently.

"You know perfectly well what you've done Wallabee Steve Anthony Beatles!" Kuki placed her hands on her hips angrily. She then pulled the towel from her head, showing her hair, it was all sticky and knotted. Wally stifled a laugh.

Abby Hoagie and Nigel glared at Wally with annoyed looks.

"He put honey in my favourite shampoo!" Kuki shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

Abby once again smacked Wally on the head and stood up, linking arms with Kuki.

"Come on girl, I'll help ya get it out." She said gently. Leading Kuki into her room.

Seeing the sadness in his crush's eyes, Wally suddenly felt extremely guilty. Once Kuki and Abby left the room, Wally leant forward on the sofa and placed his head in his hands.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself Numbuh 4!" Nigel scolded. "Once again you've upset you teammate!"

"Man, she's real mad at me this time!" Wally muttered.

"Yeah, when she calls you by your full name then you know she's fuming." Hoagie chortled uncomfortably.

"If you really want her to like you then why must you play so many ridiculous pranks on her?" Nigel moaned.

"WHAT!?!" Wally exclaimed, looking up with his nose scrunched up.

Nigel just looked at him, about to argue with him about his crush, but then shook his head and chose not to.

Wally stood up with an attitude and stormed towards his room, he opened his door and was about to step inside, then he overheard the voices of the two girls.

"Just forget it girl. You know he does stupid things." Abby's voice said calmly.

"I know...But doesn't he realise how much it hurts me?" Kuki's voice followed, Wally stood by Abby's door and listened.

A rush of guilt went through his body, he hated it whenever he made Kuki cry. He hated it when he made her feel sad.

But, of course, he was Wallabee Beatles, well known for doing things and thinking about it later. He hated being so outspoken, but that was how he was, it's how he had always been.

He carried on listening to the girls' conversation.

"You know he wouldn't do that if he knew it would upset you so much...I know it's pretty obvious that it'd upset you, honey in your shampoo, but...well, you're one of his best friends, and he's pretty stupid. He didn't mean it." Abby told Kuki, not sure of what to say.

"I know." Kuki replied. "I just wish he didn't act so mean."

"Yeah," Abby's voice trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say. "Hey look! Chase and the guys are hanging outside again,"

He heard both Kuki and Abby giggle as they were obviously waving and communicating at the boys through Abby's window.

Slowly, Wally walked back to his room. When he was in there, he sat in his wrestling ring silently.

Hr felt terrible about the way that he always acted around her, and the thought of how she'd forgive him a few hours later made him become even fonder of her.

To him, it felt like he had sat in the ring for hours. He wasn't entirely sure why he was just sitting there, whether it was to punish himself or just for thought. However, he had made a decision.

He stood up, walked out of his room and into the main area where Nigel and Hoagie were sat.

"I'm off to my grandma's." He announced hastily, and walked out of the treehouse before any questions could be asked.

Sure enough, Wally went to his grandma's house. He went up into her attic and began to rummage through some old boxes, he found many clothes of his father when he was Wally's age.

Wally grinned as he examined the old clothes of his father realising that these clothes which he had scrunched his nose at two years ago, had now came back into fashion among kids his age.

He couldn't really believe it, his dad was a skater boy. Wally had always imaged his father to wear shirt and tie during his childhood, just as he had always known him.

Although it wasn't Wally's style, he had to admit his dad was pretty fashionable.

In this box, it was t-shirts, hoodies and sweatshirts.

They were mostly striped and/or black with skulls.

He moved to the next box to look for trousers, he thought a lot before deciding to try on the tight jeans which he hated so much.

Pleading to himself that he would fit into them due to his lack of height he attempted to place them over his regular baggy jeans, he then cursed aloud when they wouldn't go over them. Oh, how he loathed skinny jeans.

Deciding to skip that idea, he went into the other box, full of beanie hats and a few ascots.

He threw the boxes down the ladders and was about to go down the ladder, when he saw a small box marked 'wigs'.

Curious at this box he went over and opened it. He wasn't too sure who's they were, but there were four wigs in there.

He pulled out one which was black with long hair. It kind of reminded him of Kuki's except it was just a little shorter.

He threw that aside and carried on looking through the wigs, there was a blonde one, similar to his, but a little longer. An auburn one which was extremely short. The last one was brown, curly and just a little bit longer than his hair.

He decided to take that too.

When he got home, he tried on the jeans, and was fascinated that they fitted. He mentally laughed at the fact that his dad was short at his age too, he was also very pleased as this was a sign that he would grow.

He also put on a blue T-shirt with black writing that said 'That's what she said ' although he didn't really understand it, he still found it pretty funny. Then he went and stood in the mirror to see what he looked like, he placed on the wig and a black beanie hat with a blue skull on the side.

While he was looking in the mirror, his dad walked in.

"Well, look at you sport!" His father exclaimed. "Trying on your dad's old clothes? Good to see they've got some use again."

His dad walked back out again, Wally looked back at his mirror and sighed. Even if he did admit himself, he did look pretty good.

His dad came back a few seconds later with something behind his back.

"I think the wigs a little much son, but other than that, you really do look great."

Wally rolled his eyes as his father varied on muttering on, he didn't understand how a simple man could talk so much in a matter of time.

"But, anyway. Any skater boy, needs a skateboard." He said and brought his hands out in front of him, in them was the most amazing skateboard that Wally had ever seen.

The top was just black, on the bottom was a smoky, blue picture of a grey ship headed towards a waterfall shaped like a skull.

"Wow, thanks dad!" Wally smiled as he took it.

"That board got me through some tough times, take good care of it." His dad said as if it were his most precious possession.

"I was going to give it to you years ago, but you've never really been into skateboards, and I was worried that you'd mistreat it. That board helped me make friends, grab girls, and beat boredom."

Wally smiled thankfully and walked out to his garden to try it out.

Once he put his foot on the board and pushed, he fell right onto his rear end.

"Ouch!" He shouted as he hit the floor for the eighteenth time.

He couldn't do this, he needed help.


	2. Meet Wilbur

"Hey! Chase!" Wally called as he walked towards Chase and his gang.

Chase looked at him and smiled.

"Beatles? Is that you?" He asked with a chuckle. "Why are you wearing a wig?"

"I need your help." Wally replied.

"Which is why you're wearing a wig?" Dylan, another one of the boys laughed. All boys snickered, Chase shushed them and turned back to Wally.

"Brown hair actually suits you," He smiled. "What do you need me to help you with?"

"Well, I've upset this girl that I like...I really like," Wally started.

"Kuki." Chase confirmed.

"And I thought tha...Hey! Who said that it was Numbuh 3!?!" Wally stopped halfway through his sentence.

"Well it's obvious, what other girl do you really like? You're obsessed with her." Chase shrugged.

"I...er...well, anyway...I know she likes guys like you, skaters. And...Will you teach me to skate?"

The guys laughed and nodded.

For the rest of the day, the guys helped him learn all of their tricks and skills, ticks and skills that took them months to learn. Luckily, Wally was a natural skater, and quick learner.

By 7:00pm, Wally could do tricks from Ollies and kickturns to Indygrabs.

When Wally landed from the handrail which he was grazing, he stood up and grinned.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." He smiled.

"You did great Beatles. I just got one question." Chase said to him. "Why do you think that you have to change for Kuki to like you?"

Wally thought about this question and shrugged. "I want to start new with her. You know, she won't know who I am, and I'll treat her how I think I should, not how I do."

Chase pulled a confused face and then nodded.

"Well you'll knock her dead dude." He said, holding out his hand for Wally to high five. "Let me just do something with this wig, you look like a girl!"

Chase then pulled a comb from his pocket and carefully combed out Wally's wig.

"Gel," He commanded his friends as if he were in an operating surgery. Dylan handed him his hair gel and Chase continued styling the brown hair.

"Mirror!" Chase ordered again. When it was given to him, he held it out in front of Wally.

Wally's mouth gaped open when he saw his refection.

Chase had done Wally's wig so that most of it was stored in the beanie hat, a longish fringe hung over his one eye.

"Wow, thanks." Wally said as he admired his new look.

"You should try straightening it and styling it like this, it'll look really cool." Chase grinned.

"Cool." Wally replied.

"Hi Chase!" A shy, familiar voice caused the gang to turn around.

When Wally noticed who it was, he spun and turned his back to her and messed with his wig and beanie hat.

"Oh, Hey Kuki!" Chase smiled.

Kuki blushed and giggled. Wally breathed deeply with jealousy, Kuki had always had a soft spot for Chase and Wally knew that she'd gotten closer with him over the last few weeks.

"Hey, Kuki, have you met our new friend? W...Ilbur." Chase asked, hastily stopping before he rumbled Wally's true identity.

"Umm, hi." Wally smiled as Chase pulled him to face Kuki.

"Hey... Wilbur? Like Wilbur from Charlotte's Web?" She smiled, shaking his hand and observing him.

"Urrrm, yeah, it was my moms...favorite...tv show." Wally stuttered, trying to do an American accent.

"Book." Chase whispered to him.

"I...I mean book!" Wally corrected.

Kuki stared at him and giggled.

"Well, nice to meet you." She said.

Wally smiled, not knowing what to do or say. Kuki stood watching him curiously.

"Have we met?" Kuki asked. "You seem real familiar."

"Umm...No...I..." Wally stuttered.

"No, you wouldn't have." Chase took over. "He's just came from...Ireland."

"Cool, well...I hope we can hang out later, and get to know each other." Kuki smiled as she turned around to walk towards the treehouse. "Bye Chase, Bye guys...Bye Wilbur."

"Bye!" All of the boys called as they watched Kuki walk away.

"Ireland?" Wally asked Chase.

"Well that was the closest accent you seemed to be putting on!" Chase reasoned.

"Fine," Wally sighed.

"Dude, I still don't get why you're doing this." Chase said.

"I want to show Kuki how I feel about her, but I've always been to scared to do it. Maybe Wally can't, but Wilbur can." Wally replied with a smirk.


	3. Struttin' his stuff

The next day, after an extremely long KND mission. Wally went home and changed his clothes, he wore a pink T-shirt, grey jumper and black skinny leg jeans. He did what Chase advised with his wig and straightened it, when he'd done that, he made his greatest attempt at styling it how Chase did yesterday.

"Wow, the skater image is hard work." Wally said to himself, noticing that he had taken half hour to get ready, that's 30 minutes more than it normally takes him.

He went downstairs and had breakfast, then washed his face and brushed his teeth before going outside to find Chase and the gang.

They were at the park when Wally got there, at the skate park area. Taking turns on the different ramps.

"Hi." Chase smiled as Wally joined them.

"Hey." Wally replied.

"Having a go?" Chase asked.

Wally nodded and jumped on.

When he'd finished he was greeted and praised by various boys there for good work.

He walked back over to the gate that Chase was leant against.

"Well, you've come on great." Chase informed him.

"Thanks." Wally smiled.

"Excuse us!" Five monotone voices said sarcastically as they shoved Wally out of the way.

He was pushed so hard that he almost fell into Chase.

Wally turned around angrily to face the bullies which he knew all too well.

"Hey you delightful dorks! What are you doing down here!" He yelled.

"Wallabee Beatles? Is that really you?" They asked as they turned around and saw his face.

Wally stopped and thought for a moment.

"W...Wally?...Hehe...Who's Wally?...Wilbur's the name!" Wally replied in his somewhat Irish accent.

"Don't you guys know that this is a no geek zone?" Chase informed the DCFDTL.

"How rude! We should teach you people some manners!" They threatened, walking up to him.

With a snap of his fingers, every skater present was standing next to Wally and Chase, glaring evilly at the DCFDTL.

"You and what army?" Chase asked casually with a sly smile.

With that, the DCFDTL immediately gave up and carried on walking.

The skaters all exchanged high fives and went back to grinding poles and skating ramps.

Wally and Chase remained leant against the fence.

"Talk about disturbed kids." Chase chuckled, talking about the DCFDTL.

"That's not the word I'd use for them." Wally laughed.

"Hey guys." The two boys turned around to see Kuki.

"Oh, hi Kuki." Chase said with a smile.

"I just saw the Delightful children walking away, and they looked pretty angry, are you guys okay? They didn't do anything did they?" Kuki asked, swiftly swinging her legs up and over the fence, Chase and Wally aided her.

"They started to cause a riot but we outnumbered them." Wally, or 'Wilbur' informed her, exchanging high fives with Chase.

Kuki smirked at him.

"You skate?" She asked, motioning to his board.

"He's one of the best around." Chase smiled, patting Wally on the back.

"Cool, let's see it." Kuki grinned at him.

Wally nodded and flipped his board up with his foot, catching it with his hand.

The rest of the skaters cleared the ramps as Wally did his stunts.

Kuki gazed in amazement at the many tricks he did. He landed and walked over, giving a cocky grin as he walked towards them.

"I'm impressed." She giggled. He nodded gratefully and smiled at her.

"Well dude, we'd better get going. See ya later!" Chase smiled. "Come on guys."

Wally and Kuki stayed and waved them off. When they were out of sight. Wally turned to Kuki and smiled.

"I think there's a chilli dog stand or something over there." Wally told her. "Do you want one?"

"Sure." Kuki replied. "Thanks."

Wally bought her a hot dog and bought himself some fries. They went to a quiet part of the park to eat them.

Kuki sat cross legged on the grass, silently nibbling at her food. When she'd finished, she stood up and threw the rubbish into a nearby bin, then went and sat back down next to Wally, picking parts of grass up and messing with them.

Wally sat and stared at her unknowingly.

She glanced up at him and gave a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nothing, you're just...You're real pretty." He replied truthfully, his Australian accent almost slipping out.

She blushed and giggled.

"So, do you skate?" Wally asked her, already knowing the answer.

Kuki shook her head.

"No, I just like to hang around with these guys. I'm too clumsy to skate." She smiled.

"That's what I thought at first. Now look at me." Wally replied with a kind smile. "I could try and teach you if you like."

"I'd like that." Kuki replied. "But, Chase has already tried and I couldn't do it."

Wally chuckled and gazed at her. She was so beautiful in the sunset. Wait! Sunset?

He looked at his watch.

7:45pm,

Crud, he was supposed to be home at 7. He'd been hanging around longer than he thought.

"I'd better go." He sighed.

She glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, me too." She replied.

He stood up and held his two hands out to help her. She took them and he pulled her up.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He smiled.

She beamed back at him and they began to walk slowly out of the park, calmly conversing with one another. He threw his rubbish in the bin as they walked past.

"So where do you live?" Kuki asked as they walked at a steady pace.

"I...Uh...Can't remember where...you know...being new here and all..." He stuttered, proud of his excuse. Even he was starting to believe himself.

"Oh, I got that when I first came here." Kuki laughed. Wally looked at her and grinned.

"How long have you lived here?" He asked.

"I came when I was seven, so about four years ago." She replied, Wally grinned at the thought visible in her face.

He turned into the pathway of her house and turned to see that she had stopped.

"How did you know that this is my house?" She asked.

"Well..." Wally looked around for some excuse, then saw her family in the window. "That woman looks like you. I just guessed that it was your mom."

"Oh, okay." She smiled, as her happy-go-lucky self.

She skipped to her door, Wally walked at a slower pace. When she reached her doorway, she opened her door and turned to him.

"Goodnight." She smiled.

"Night. Kuki." He replied.

She smiled and closed the door. As he turned around, he smiled and sighed deeply.

Slowly, he walked back to his house.

"Hey Wallabee, want some roast dinner? It's still pretty hot." His mom called as she saw him walk in.

"No thanks, mom. Already ate." Wally replied.

"You're a little late son!" His dad called.

"Sorry dad, I lost track of the time." He called back.

'_My parents are so cool' _he thought to himself.

He began to head up to his room, but stopped halfway when there was a knock on the door.

Jumping the stairs which he had just walked up, he twisted the doorknob and opened it slowly, then peered out to see their visitor.

"Wilbur?"


	4. Excuses, Excuses

"Kuki, hi." Wally smiled.

"Wilbur, what are you doing at Wally's house?" Kuki asked with a happy grin.

Wally looked at his clothes, realising that he was still wearing his 'Wilbur clothes'. He checked that his brown wig was still on and then looked back at Kuki. Who had obviously noticed him checking himself and stared at him in confusion.

"Sorry, I...thought I had food on me. I'm just hanging out. Did you want anything?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Umm, no...I told Wally that I'd help him with history homework." Kuki replied.

"Oh, well you'd better come in." He smiled, remembering that Kuki had mentioned it to him earlier.

Kuki walked in and smiled at him as he closed the door. Returning the smile.

He walked up the stairs to his room and Kuki followed.

When he got to his room, he went and sat on his bed, Kuki did the same and smiled at him when she noticed him watching her.

"Where's Wally?" Kuki asked, looking around the room, suddenly realising that he wasn't present.

"Oh...er...I'll go look...wait here, I'll find him." Wally replied. Walking out of the room.

Kuki did as she was told and remained sat on Wally's bed, gazing around his room.

Wally rushed to the bathroom and rushed to take off his clothes and wig. Luckily, his mom hadn't got the laundry yet so he managed to get a hoodie and his normal baggy jeans.

Checking himself in the mirror, he sighed and walked out into the hallway and into his room.

"Oh, Hi Numbuh 3!" He said, trying to act surprised. "I didn't know that you were here!"

Kuki looked up and smiled at him.

"I said I'd help you with homework, remember?" She replied, holding up a book on Henry VIII.

"Uh...Yeah...I would...But I sorta left my book at the treehouse." Wally replied guiltily, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh." Kuki replied with a sad frown. "Okay! We can do it another day. So what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I'd better get back to Wilbur, he's taking care...of...Joey!...Yeah that's right...He's taking care of Joey while I'm talking to ya...so I'll go back to Joey and...send him in." Well, the excuse was believable...ish.

Kuki stared at him in confusion.

"Why can't we all hang around in here?" She asked in confusion.

"Because...Joey's ill and one of us has to take care of him." Wally replied. Crud! She won't buy that!

"Oh, Okay!" She smiled happily. Okay, she did buy it. "Well then we can hang around in Joey's room then..."

"Have you ever had chicken pox?" Wally asked cautiously.

"Yes." Kuki replied.

"Ok, well, it's not that...what about...whooping cough? Ever had that." He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"No." She shook her head.

"Oh, well that's what Joey's got. It's real contagious unless you've had it once. You only have to be in the same room and..." Wally began.

"It's okay Wally, you can go look after him. You're such a caring brother. It's so sweet." She giggled.

Wally smiled. "Thanks."

He smirked to himself as he walked out of the room. Not only did he get away with lying but he also made Kuki think that he was sweet by doing it. He'd never liked being called 'sweet', but it impressed Kuki so he didn't really care.

In the bathroom, he quickly changed back into his pink top, grey jumper, wig, beanie and skinny jeans. Then sped back out to his room.

Kuki beamed at him as he walked in.

"What have you done to your hair?" She laughed, "It's real messy, like you've just got up."

Wally checked him the nearby mirror. She was right. It looked like brown fluff appearing from under his beanie.

He took off his beanie and tired to fix it, and failed miserably. The wig was staying put.

He heard Kuki giggle from the corner.

"Forget it! Maybe I'll keep it like this, make a new style." He grinned as he turned to face her.

"I can try and fix it if you want. I can do really cool stuff with hair and I always do Numbuh 5's and..."

"No, it's...okay thanks." Wally interrupted her.

'If she feels it she'll realise it's not real hair!' He thought to himself.

Then looked at her sad face, she looked hurt by what he'd just said.

He sat down on the bed next to her and looked down at his feet.

"I just don't like people touching my hair." He tried to reason. It obviously worked as when he looked up at her, she was smiling again.

"What time is it?" Kuki asked, leaning over to see past Wally's head at the alarm clock on his bed.

8:50pm

"I've got 10 minutes." She smiled and changed position so that she was sitting on the bed with one leg folded under her other, which was dangling off the edge of the bed.

"If Numbuh four was sat there I wouldn't have had to lean past you. He's short enough for me to look over him." She giggled.

"Hey!...He's not that short!" Wally defended.

"Yeah he is...Well, he has grown in the last few years, but he's still shorter than me."

"I'm short."

"Maybe, but Wally's much smaller." She laughed. "I could fit him in my pocket!"

Now he was getting angry. The normal Wally would usually burst out at her in this situation. But he calmed himself and took a deep breath. He wasn't Wally right now, he was Wilbur. And Wilbur wasn't one to get angry with her.

"That's going a little far!" Wally turned his back to her in an offended manner.

Kuki stopped laughing. The next thing Wally felt was a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Kuki now sitting extremely close to him.

"Sorry," She said quietly. "I was only joking, I didn't think you'd get upset about it."

"It's okay." He replied. "I've always been tormented about my size."

He could see the guilt in Kuki's face. She was so upset at how she had offended him.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry." She whispered again.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered back. He was beginning to like the effects of his new personality. Sure, Kuki always hugged him, but this hug was different to the others.

It was soft and gentle, yet it had so much meaning. Compared to one of her every day, overexcited, death grip bear hugs.

He could sit there in this embrace all day if he could.

Also, he couldn't believe how close his face was to hers. He could smell her gorgeous perfume of some flower. He could hear every movement she made, and he could feel her soft breath against his cheek.

He turned to her and they bumped noses slightly. Kuki lifted her head up to look at him. Their eyes met and were then motionless as if drawn by some magnetic attraction.

The magnet was obviously becoming stronger and stronger as their faces were becoming closer together, until they finally met.

'I can't believe it! I'm kissing Kuki!' He thought to himself as Kuki tightened her grip around his neck and began to mess with strands of his wig at the back.

'Crud! She'll notice my wig!' He thought, although he was too engrossed in the kissing to do anything about it. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice anyway.

Eventually, they broke apart.

"Wow." The words escaped from his lips as he sat there, overcome from what had just happened. Lucky for him, he realised that it was slipping out and put on his 'Irish' accent as it did.

He'd always dreamed of kisses from Kuki, but never had he expected her to be so amazing, her lips so soft, and her touch so gentle.

She was also smiling. Which Wally took as a god sign, showing that she didn't dislike it.

Kuki looked back at the clock on the side, 9:02.

"I'd better go." She whispered as she stood up.

"No, don't go yet." He begged, he grabbed hold of her sleeve and tugged onto it as she turned around to face him.

"I've already got told off for being late once, I do it again and I'm grounded. Sorry. You'll say bye to Wally for me right?"

He nodded and waved awkwardly as she went out of his room and down the stairs.

When he heard the front door close, he let out a laugh of joy.

He leapt onto his bed and hugged his pillow with ecstatic happiness.

Soon, he'd fallen asleep in the same position, still fully clothed, still hugging the pillow madly, still wearing a huge smile on his face.

**A/N:**

**Hi, thanks for the great reviews, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.**

**And hopefully, we'll have too much snow for us English to handle and I'll have school off tomorrow to finish it quicker.**

**Bye for now,**

**~x~**


	5. So close, yet so far from truth

The next day, Wally woke up and got changed into his everyday orange Hoodie and Baggy jeans.

He then went down for breakfast, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Before finally walking out of the house to meet with his friends at the treehouse.

It was a pretty boring day. The villains were either planning something really big or decided to take the day off, there were no reported missions.

They just all sat together in the main room and listened to Kuki talk about this 'new guy that she liked so much.'

Wally noticed that Hoagie, Nigel and Abby kept giving him sympathetic, worrying glances.

However, he was actually feeling quite smug at how Kuki was saying 'what an amazing guy Wilbur was' and 'how she knew she liked him from the moment she met him.'

Just before they went home. Hoagie stopped Wally and took him aside.

"Are you okay buddy?" Hoagie asked. "I know we always tease you about crushing on Numbuh 3, but it must be pretty hard for you. You know, hearing about this guy that she likes."

Wally shrugged. "I'm okay."

Hoagie looked at him puzzled. Then shook his head and walked out of the door. On his way home.

"Numbuh 4!" Wally turned around when he heard his name called. It was Kuki.

"Me, Chase, Wilbur and the guys are hanging around outside if you want to come." She asked.

"I don't want to hang around with all of those cruddy skater nerds." Wally huffed.

Kuki was silent for a moment, Wally guessed that she was either angry or upset. He hated both of them but he didn't want to blow his cover, he had to act like Wally usually would.

"Well then why was Wilbur at your house yesterday? And I've seen you hanging around and talking to Chase and Dylan at school." Kuki pouted.

"Well...Those guys are okay, it's their cruddy tag along friends that I hate!" Wally actually wasn't enjoying putting the skater guys down. Normally, it wouldn't bother him. But after the last few days he'd got to know each and every one of them and enjoyed their company.

"Fine then!" Kuki half shouted, half sighed.

She stormed off, Wally couldn't help but smile that he'd be there without her even knowing.

He rushed home, quickly got changed into skinny jeans and a green top saying '3.14% of sailors are PI-rates,' his wig and a grey beanie hat. He then walked back towards the treehouse, where Chase and the gang were hanging around in the street.

"Hi Wilbur!" Kuki waved as he walked towards them. He waved back.

Chase and Dylan also turned around and smiled at him as Kuki ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Her every day, inescapable bear hug. But of course, Wilbur wouldn't pull away, Wilbur hugged back.

They walked back to Chase and Dylan where Wally was greeted. Wally was about to join them skating, when he realised that he hadn't brought his skateboard.

"Oh man!" He sighed. "I forgot my board."

"Oh, and you said you'd teach me!" Kuki reminded him. "If you want to go back and get it, I can come with you if you like."

Wally thought about this, 'If Kuki went back to get the skateboard, then she'd notice it was my house!'

"Erm, no, I...forgot my key and...My dad's not in." He lied.

"Okay." Kuki sang and skipped off to talk to one of the guys.

"Kuki was telling us about what happened yesterday." Chase told him with a nudge.

"Oh, did she?" Wally chuckled.

"Yeah, just one thing though man. Be careful about being too much of a poser." Chase warned him. "You really think that she likes you just because of the clothes you wear?"

"No." Wally replied. "It's the way I act, and Wally acts like a jerk around her. _Wilbur _treats her how she deserves to be treated."

"So you think she deserves to be lied to?" Chase suddenly snapped.

Wally looked at him, stunned. He thought deeply about what Chase had just said.

"Sorry man." Chase sighed. "I like Kuki...really like her. And...I just hate what you're doing to her. She already thinks the world of you...As Wally."

Wally said nothing, just listened to what Chase had to say.

"It was actually pretty hard for me at first. Because me and her are such good friends, every time she'd talk about you, it'd kill me...because I knew how much she liked you. Over the last few days, while I was getting to know you, It wasn't as bad 'cause you know...you're a cool guy...It's just my opinion you know. I don't want either you or her to get hurt by your pretending. You're both real good friends to me."

Wally nodded.

"You're right." He agreed. "I never saw it as lying to her. I saw it as being the person I thought she wanted me to be, and the person I wanted to be for her. But now that you've said it, I hate myself even more than I did when I upset her the other day."

"Don't beat yourself up man." Chase reassured him. "I think we _all_ know that you meant the best for her."

"I'm gonna' tell her!" Wally thought aloud.

Chase patted him on the back and was about to reply, but stopped when they noticed Kuki on her way back. Skipping merrily towards them and singing some weird Disney song to herself.

"Kuki, can I talk to you?" Wally asked.

"Sure you can Wilbur!" She replied, giving him her cute 24 carat smile. (Think operation H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L: "Yeeeeeeees, Numbuh fooooouuuuur?")

"Let's er...go for a walk." Wally said, gently tugging her arm.

As he walked away, he looked back at Chase, who winked and gave him a thumbs up before skating off to his friends.

They walked without much conversation at first. Kuki was happily humming to herself and skipping along merrily, while Wally tried to think of a decent way to tell her:

-'It was me, Wally who you kissed yesterday, Wilbur doesn't even exist, well maybe he does exist but not here in Cleveland...'

-'I found my dad's clothes the other day, and my Nan's wig, now I'm wearing them and hanging around with the guys I never used to like.'

-'Have you ever seen Mrs Doubtfire?'

Surprisingly, none of these seemed entirely appropriate. They finally reached the park and decided to sit on one of the benches.

'Okay, this is it.' He thought to himself. 'Don't think, just tell her. It's Kuki, she'll forgive you in a few years.'

"Kuki?" He said.

"Yeeees Wilbur?" She smiled at him.

"I...I want to say that...Man, how can I put this." He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's okay, I know what you're going to say." She looked at him seriously.

"You...you do?" He stared back, highly doubting that she knew what he was saying.

"Yes...I'd love to be your girlfriend!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder, her forehead rested against the crook of his neck.

"G...girlfriend?..." Wally stuttered, his real accent slipping out, Kuki obviously didn't notice.

"Yeah, that is what you were going to say to me isn't it? That you wanted me to be your girlfriend?"

"Urrm,"

'say yes you idiot! This is what you've always wanted!' Wally thought to himself. 'But I can't lie to her forever. Chase is right, she doesn't deserve it.'

"Actually, no." He replied, taking her hands from around him and holding them.

"It's my dream to out with you...It really is...but...Kuki, I'm not who you think I am."

"Of course you are." Kuki told him, lifting her head from his shoulder and gazing into his eyes.

"You're sweet, and funny...and you've become one of the _best _friends that I could ever ask for."

"No, I don't mean that...I...I mean..."

"Kuki! There you are! Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Mom and dad want you to clean your room!" Mushi screamed as she stormed towards them.

'Great, Kuki's bratty sister, always been one for perfect timing of spoiling my time with Kuki' Wally thought to himself angrily.

Kuki looked back at him.

"I've got to go. Sorry...I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked as Mushi grabbed her hand and yanked her to stand up and pulled her arm to lead her away.

Wally watched her walk out of sight and then growled in frustration once she was out of sight.

He thumped the bench and massaged his temples with the tips of his fingers.

Wasn't he ever going to be able to tell her?

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Chase asked as he saw Wally slowly walking towards them.

Wally had been for a long walk to cool down before returning to Chase and his friends. He'd gotten so stressed that he didn't feel like he could talk to people until he'd calmed down, so had an hour's walk around the park.

"No, I was about to then her little imp of a sister dragged her away." He replied with a huge sigh.

"Oh, bummer!" Chase said with a look of disappointment for his friend.

"I was so close to tel..." Wally couldn't finish his sentence as his KND watch began to beep. He took it from the pocket of his jeans and opened it to see Nigel's face on it.

"Numbuh 4! We have to...Numbuh 4, is that you?" Nigel asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me." Wally replied.

"Oh well, you can explain later!" Nigel shook his head. "Meet us at the DCFDTL mansion, Kuki's been kidnapped!"

Wally was about to reply, but the words on the watch then appeared:

_End Transmission_.

Wally gazed at it in disbelief. Then shook himself out of it and began to head towards the direction of the mansion.

"Woah, dude wait up!" Chase called, Wally turned around to see him and Dylan jogging up to him.

"Did we hear right? Kuki's been kidnapped?" Chase asked.

Wally nodded.

"You guys might want to get somewhere safer, the Delightful children like to get out big destructive machines when we fight." He replied.

"No way man! We're coming with you. Our friend's in danger!" Dylan stated.

"It's too dangerous for non KND operatives." Wally informed them.

"Well what do you expect us to do? Sit and hang around like nothing's happening? She's our friend too Wally! And we're gonna help you save her! Even if we're just a distraction or something!" Chase argued.

"Fine!" Wally sighed. "But do whatever the operatives tell you and don't get in the way. Now let's go save her!"


	6. Finally Revealed

"About time Numbuh 4!" Nigel sighed as Wally met them at the mansion. "And who are these? They're not operatives."

"No, but they're Kuki's friends and they want to help us." Wally replied with a stern tone.

"Numbuh 4! If they get in the way..." Nigel began to lecture.

"Standing here arguing isn't going to save Numbuh 3!" Wally interrupted him.

Nigel scowled and nodded. They all walked towards the mansion slowly. Trying to find an easy way in.

"What's with the change in clothes and hair colour?" Hoagie asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now!" Wally replied.

"Okay guys!" Nigel said, addressing Chase and Dylan. "You wanted to help. Create a diversion while we get in that window."

Chase and Dylan saluted then walked up to the front door, where they knocked and waited for an answer.

The door slowly opened to show the five figures stood in the doorway.

"YES?" They all answered angrily.

"Hi there! Look I realised the other day that I was actually real mean to you guys. Ganging up on you like that." Chase began to talk. Trying to stall them long enough for the others to enter through the window around the side. "I wanted to make it up to you. So me and Dylan want to call a truce."

"We're too busy at the moment." The five children sighed as they went to close the door. Chase checked behind them and saw that Hoagie was still climbing into the window. "No! Wait! Can't we at least...take you to the skate park and make the guys apologise too?"

"No!" They replied, now getting more and more agitated.

"Wait!" Dylan put his foot in the door. "What if we show you these moves? We could teach you them?"

The DCFDTL sighed.

"If we watch will you then GO AWAY?" The asked.

"Yeah, whatever!" Chase replied. They started to show off their tricks as the DCFDTL stood impatiently watching from their doorway.

From the corner of his eye, Chase watched to make sure that the KND operatives couldn't be spotted.

Once all four had climbed in, they ran down the long corridor, opening each room and glancing around it for any sight of Kuki.

"It's probably easier if we spit up!" Nigel stated when the corridor split into three. "I'll take the left, Numbuh's 2 and 5 take the middle, Numbuh 4, you take the right."

They did as commanded and Wally ran down the corridor as fast as he could. Checking every door in his path. He wanted to call her name, to hear her voice call him back and make the search easier. But he was worried that the smallest noise would cause the DCFDTL to become suspicious.

Then, he heard Chase's voice calling.

"No wait! We haven't shown you the 360 hard flip yet!"

"Too bad! We've lost interest!" Wally heard the DCFDTL reply, then slam the door.

He stayed motionless to listen for where they were, and what they were doing. Then he heard their voices once again.

"Numbuh 1!?! How did you get in here?" They asked in a shocked, yet laid back tone. "All on your own?"

He then heard footsteps, running footsteps, and they were coming in his direction.

He ran into the nearest room and closed the door quickly. Pressing his ear against it to listen outside the corridor. He heard the footsteps run past him, followed by a thundering of feet, which he guessed was the DCFDTL chasing Nigel.

He sighed and turned around, leaning his back and head against the door, his eyes closed tightly. Gasping for breath. He was so close to being caught.

"Who is it?" He heard a feeble voice in front of him.

He opened his eyes and they widened with relief and shock.

It was Kuki, she had been placed in a typical victim position.

She'd been placed onto a chair, tied to it and blindfolded.

Wally was enraged at the thought that the DCFDTL would do this to her, but he was also so glad that she was safe and no severe harm had been caused.

"I know you're in here!...I can hear you!" Kuki's voice seemed far from its normal, cheery tone.

It was much less songful. It contained fear and weakness. Wally wanted to cry just hearing her.

Ignoring the constant sound of footprints around the corridor outside, he slowly walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

She jumped as he took the blindfold from her eyes, and slowly opened them to see him. She beamed as she realised that it was him and not the enemy. He put his index finger to his mouth and gazed at her sorrowful eyes. They were red and swollen from her crying. It pained Wally so much to see her like this.

He quickly began to untie the ropes around her and freed her from its confinement.

When the rope was then loose, she flung her arms around his neck and began to sob.

"I knew you'd come." She whispered.

He smiled and embraced her protectively.

He looked up as he heard the door creak. He then spun around to see the DCFDTL at the doorway.

"Aww, how sentimental!" The DCFDTL cooed sarcastically.

They all began to walk towards Wally and Kuki.

"Kuki's knight in shining armour!"

Kuki pressed herself closer to Wally and he tightened his grip around her as they stood before him.

Lenny reached out and grabbed Wally by the scruff of his T-shirt. Lifting him from the ground.

Wally instantly let go of Kuki and pushed her aside to prevent her being harmed.

"Now...What was his name?" They said, not-so-subtly acting as if they were thinking hard.

"Winston?...Waylon?...No...Wayne?...No...Oh...We remember...It's Wilbur!"

Wally squirmed in Lenny's grip, trying to get free. But Lenny was far too strong. And being held in midair, Wally was helpless.

"Strange though...you seem a lot like a dear friend of ours." The DCFDTL chimed.

"The only difference is the hair and clothes...wait a moment!..."

Wally continued to struggle in Lenny's grip as Lenny used the other hand to grab onto Wally's wig and pull it off.

"Oh! It is you Wallabee!" They all grinned evilly. "You almost had us fooled there."

Wally stared down at Kuki, humiliated. She was staring back up at him with a look of sorrow and hurt.

They threw him to the floor, ignoring Kuki's pleads for them to 'leave him alone'.

"What do you want?" Wally asked bravely as he sat up and looked every one of them in the eye.

"Dear Wallabee." They all sighed. "Why do you always think that we want something when we plan to destroy you meddling Kids Next Door Operatives?"

As they were speaking, Wally began to edge his way back to Kuki. She was sat hugging her knees, looking scared as anything and her eyes were beginning to well with tears again.

"All we want is a little fun." The Delightful Children said. "After you were so rude to us in the park the other day. We decided that you should be taught a lesson..."

The five children lashed out at Wally, smacking him in the face and causing him to fall backwards. Effectively preventing him from reaching Kuki.

"When children are bad, parents confiscate their things." The Delightfuls explained. "So we've decided that we will confiscate the dearest thing to you. Only, you'll never get her back!"

Kuki screamed as they leapt towards her, Lenny grabbed her arm firmly, while the short girl grabbed the chair that Kuki had been tied to as they all cackled loudly.

The chair began to levitate, and spin, quicker and quicker, higher and higher.

Wally ran up to them and grabbed onto the tall boy's leg.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt sick from all the spinning. He saw different colour of the spectrum as they carried on spinning.


	7. Delightfulled

**Author's Note:**** Thanks for the great reviews, you guys are great. Sorry this is only a Weird, yet eventful chapter. I had no idea what to write on this part and I just made it up as I went along..**

Wally was getting so dizzy from all of the spinning. He almost let go.

Eventually, they landed with a hard thud. Wally landed hard on his arm and inhaled in pain. The tall Delightful kicked Wally off his leg as the five stood up.

Wally rolled onto his back and groaned as he held his arm. He sat up and looked around him to see water.

"What?" He thought aloud as he realised that he was on a small, grassy island. It wasn't big at all. The size of a small roundabout on a road. Around it was what seemed to be an extremely large lake. So large that he couldn't see the end of it.

"Enjoying the scenery Wallabee?" The DCFDTL chimed as they stood before him. He looked up at them to see that Lenny was holding onto Kuki by her arms.

"Let...her...go!" He warned them as he stood up slowly.

"So rude! Not even a please." They all sighed together. "Naughty children must be punished Wallabee!"

Wally looked at Kuki, she had fear in her eyes and was staring back at him, pleading for help.

"What are you gonna' do to her?" He asked calmly, still keeping his eyes on Kuki. Giving her reassuring looks to comfort her.

"Well, that's for us to know, and you to find out!" They all replied smugly.

Wally slowly began to walk over toward them.

"Don't come any closer!" They shouted. "We don't want you trying anything."

He stopped in his route and looked back at Kuki. She stared back at him, she looked so weak and helpless.

"Okay, I've been nice, here's your last warning. Let her go...before I kick your sorry butts!" Wally threatened.

"We know you won't hurt us. Not while we've got your precious Kuki. You're too worried that she'll get hurt." They read his mind.

He remained glaring at them.

Then glanced around for something to distract them with.

On the side, he noticed an upturned rowing boat and two oars.

To the other side of him. Wally saw the chair which transported them there.

He finally got an idea and walked over to the chair.

"What is this some transporter or something?" He mocked, pacing around it and examining it.

"It's actually Father's latest invention, it's a teleporter, the first one ever made." They replied proudly.

"Well it's a little tacky isn't it?" Wally snorted. "He could've done it to a sofa or something, not some cruddy wooden chair. We all know how uncomfortable it was to ride on that thing."

"That's not the only thing it does Mr. Beatles." They all stated in their monotone voices.

The DCFDTL walked towards him. They then shoved him out of the way and placed Kuki on the chair.

Wally ran forwards to help her but was grabbed by the blonde boy, who held his two arms behind him, as if placing him under arrest.

Kuki began to try and wriggle and get off the chair, but she seemed glued to the spot.

"I can't move!" She told Wally as she looked up at him, terrified at what might happen.

Then, the chair began to glow a dim green. Kuki screamed as a yellow beam wrapped around her.

"What are you doing to her?!" Wally yelled, trying to break free and help her.

The chair shook and lifted from the floor. It levitated in the air and spun around slowly.

Kuki was still screaming, Wally couldn't be sure if it was pain or fear, or a mixture of both.

With a big flash, the chair landed onto the ground and the lights stopped.

Kuki's head was drooped down and her hair covered her face. She was panting heavily.

"Kuki?" Wally gasped.

Kuki head slowly lifted up to show her face.

Wally gasped in shock.

Kuki's eyes were wide and lifeless, with dark rings around them. Her mouth was no longer in a wide smile. It was a small frown. She'd been delightfuled.

Wally was stood agape. The blonde boy released him and he stood motionless.

Kuki stood up slowly and stared up at Wally blankly.

"What have you done to her?" Wally asked, shocked.

"She's one of us now Wallabee. She's been permanently confiscated." They explained.

They walked over to Kuki, who seemed to slide in, between Lenny and the dark blonde haired girl.

"She's no longer a KND member! But a Delightful!" They all laughed together.

Wally watched in sorrow and defeat. He dropped his head for a moment, then looked back up.

His frown changed into a subtle smile when he noticed Kuki wink at him slyly.

He continued with his previous plan and walked back over to the little chair.

"So is this your only way home?" He questioned, pacing around it.

"What? Don't touch that!" The 'six' delightfuls all shouted.

"What? This?" Wally said, acting dumb as he kicked it over and stamped onto it hard. Breaking it.

"No! What are you doing?" They yelled.

"Sorry. I tripped." Wally said sarcastically. Jumping onto the broken chair until it was just piles for firewood.

"Sorry guys, bad children should be punished, so You've had it confiscated." Wally quoted with a sly grin.

He then walked over to the rowing boat, grabbed the oars and pushed the boat towards the water.

"Don't irritate me anymore and I'll tell moonbase you're here and they'll come and rescue you. But cause me anymore trouble and I'll just leave you stranded, to be found." He said with a bored sigh.

"B...But you can't go." The five delightful stuttered. "You won't leave Kuki here will you?"

"What do you think Kooks?" Wally asked. Looking at Kuki. "Want to come back or wait with these nerds?"

"Guys, you really should change your tone of voice once in a while. So many more people will like you then." Kuki replied, walking out of the DCFDTL and over to Wally.

"Did you guys ever check that the cruddy chair worked or just assume that because it teleported, it would Delightfulise people too?" Wally laughed as Kuki got into the boat and he pushed it into the water.

The five delightfuls watched and cursed as Wally rowed them, away along the water.

"Bye guys!" Kuki waved happily as they floated away peacefully.


	8. Kiss The Girl

**Authors Note:**** For this chapter, I made a songfic, just to add a little atmosphere and because I've had the song in my head all day.**

Wally rowed the boat slowly and with great difficulty, his arm was really hurting with the motion that he used to steer the oars, yet he knew that Kuki was too weak to do it and they had to get back somehow.

He kept his mind off it by watching Kuki as she examined her refection in the water.

"I hope I don't stay looking like this. Do you know how much makeup it will take to cover these dark eyes?" She moaned.

Wally chuckled and continued to row. To him, she'd always be as beautiful, no matter how dark her eyes were. He had one thing on his mind, which he wanted to do.

Wilbur would have done it. But Wally wouldn't.

He was too scared to even attempt to kiss her.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don__'__t got a lot to say  
But there__'__s something about her  
And you don__'__t know why  
But you__'__re dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

She smiled and turned to face him.

"Well, at least your arms not broken, if it was, you wouldn't be able to move it like that."

He listened to her and nodded.

Kuki leant over and touched it gently. Although it was painful for Wally, he didn't mind.

"Wow, it's pretty swollen." She said in a worried tone.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It__'__s possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don__'__t take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

They said nothing for a while. Just sat and looked around, at anywhere but at each other

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain__'__t gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain__'__t that sad  
Ain__'__t it shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl_

Wally stopped rowing for a while and began gently rubbing his arm, the pain was getting worse.

"Is it hurting you too much?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah, I think it's the rowing." Wally replied quietly.

"Oh, you want me to take over?" She said casually.

"You can try." He nodded, handing her the oars. She tried to use the oars to paddle the boat, but was too weak and uncoordinated to do so.

Rain began to pour down onto the water and got heavier and heavier, until in a few seconds flat, Wally and Kuki were soaked.

Wally grabbed onto the oars and continued to row, still ignoring the pain.

He looked around for somewhere to go.

"I'll just take it under that tree." He told her, nodding his head towards a small island with a weeping willow covering it.

"Wow, that's so beautiful!" Kuki stated as they got closer to it."

He steered the boat through the trees branches and left it to float once they were underneath it.

"We can wait here until the rain goes. Hopefully the pain in my arm will have gone by then." Wally said calmly. Placing the oars next to his feet. He looked up at Kuki, who was smiling back at him.

_Now__'__s your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don__'__t say a word  
And she won__'__t say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

He slid off the bench and onto the floor of the boat and made himself comfy, half lying down, resting his upper back on the bench.

Kuki also slid off and joined him, at first she lay the opposite side of him. But decided that she was cold and eventually snuggled up to his chest.

He allowed her to do it, blushing madly as she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

Feeling her shivering, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her up.

"Kuki, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" She whispered back sleepily.

"Lying to you...Pretending to be 'Wilbur' " He sighed.

Kuki also sighed and rolled onto her side so that she could look him in the eye.

"Wally, don't you think that I know my best friend no matter what his clothes of hair colour are like?" She said, staring into his eyes.

"Didn't you even guess that I knew it was you the whole time?" She added with a small smile.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don__'__t be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"You did?" He asked in disbelief, also rolling to his side to make better eye contact.

"Yeah, especially with that ridiculous accent!" She laughed.

Wally also chuckled and then sighed.

"Well, Chase and Dylan will laugh at all the lies we thought of then." He smiled.

"...Chase knew." Kuki admitted. "Dylan didn't know anything."

"What?" Wally looked at her, shocked. "Chase knew that I was acting like somebody else for nothing because you already knew?"

Kuki nodded and giggled. Wally smacked his head goofily and started to laugh.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don__'__t stop now  
Don__'__t try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Wally and Kuki stared at one another for what seemed like hours, when only a few minutes passed by.

"Hey, your back to looking like the Kuki I know." Wally smiled.

The delightful effect had worn off and Kuki now looked like she always had.

Kuki sat up and looked at her reflection.

"Thank goodness for that." She sighed and lay back down. "I wasn't looking forward to facing Numbuh 5 and looking like that, I never would have lived it down."

Wally smiled and then thought of something.

"If you knew that it was me the whole time, then why did you act like you didn't know? And why did you kiss me, back at my house?" He asked.

She blushed slightly as she got herself comfortable to answer him.

"Well, maybe we were both acting. When I first saw you as Wilbur, I didn't know how to act, so I tried to make you show yourself...you know by making you skate when I knew you couldn't and, asking where you lived and stuff like that." She smiled.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl_

Wally listened intently as she told him her story.

"Then after you walked me home, I called Chase and asked him about it. When I finally got him to tell me the truth...well I guess that I thought it was real sweet...And well, when we kissed, I just figured that Wally would never have the guts to do it. So Wilbur would be good enough." She smiled.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Wally took a deep breath and swallowed his fear. Then reached up his hand and cupped it around her cheek.

She gazed back at him and followed his lead to move closer towards him.

_You__'__ve got to kiss the girl  
Why don__'__t you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Their lips met and both of their fears went away as they both relaxed.

Kuki wrapped her arms around his waist as she rolled onto her back, both still bound by their lips.

This was nothing like the kiss that they shared in Wally's house. This was a full make-out.

The only time their lips would break would be for a millisecond to take in air, before they once again crashed lips.

Wally used his good arm to hold himself up and was careful not to put all of his weight on Kuki as he hovered over her.

After about five minutes, they broke apart. Wally rolled onto his back and Kuki cuddled up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her again and soon they fell into a peaceful and happy sleep.


	9. Still floating

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for taking so long to upload, I'm being invaded by exams and either not getting the time to type this up or being too idle. Then when I finally did decided to do this story, I came down with ultra writer's block, so please forgive me if this chapter sucks.**

**I know this is a short one, but hopefully, I'll have the next chappie up very soon for you.**

**~x~**

Wally woke up early and looked down at Kuki, who he had cradled in his arms. She was still fast asleep.

Wally smiled and tightened his grip around her then carefully let her go as he sat up. He stretched a few times, stopping in pain as his arm was still extremely painful. He then grabbed the oars and continued to row. Gazing at Kuki to keep his mind off the pain of his arm. as he kept rowing at a steady rhythm.

Kuki woke up about an hour later, she looked up at him and beamed, he smiled back at her.

She sat up and sat onto the bench opposite.

They sat in silence for a while, then Kuki broke it.

"Do you know which way we're going?" She asked.

"Nah, not really. As long as we reach land, we'll try and figure something out from there." Wally replied with a shrug.

Kuki stretched and gave a yawn.

"How's your arm?" She queried and nodded at it.

"Hurts like hell." He replied, slowing his rowing action to lift his arm and look at it.

"Ouch, that's swelled even more, it looks real bad." She got up and squeezed into the small space on the bench next to him. Gently taking hi9s arm, although that still really hurt.

"Maybe you shouldn't row anymore." She suggested. "It might be what's making it worse."

Wally sighed and put the oars down.

"Well, what do we do now?" He asked bluntly.

Kuki just shrugged, and placed her head onto his shoulder lightly. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, relaxing in the silence.

A sudden beeping noise made them both jump. Wally then realised that is was his transmission watch. He pressed its button and watched the screen as Nigel's face appeared on it.

"Numbuh 4? Where are you?" He asked.

"We're in some sort of lake or ocean or something. I don't know." Wally replied.

"Well, what are you doing there?" Nigel asked, sounding rather agitated.

"It was the delightful and another one of their new gadgets. Long story." Wally sighed.

"Okay...Is there anything that you can see or recognise, a landmark or anything?" Nigel tried to figure out where they were.

"No..." Wally shrugged.

"There was that Weeping Willow thing!" Kuki interrupted.

"Oh yeah, It was like a small island with some tree in it." Wally remembered, "We're away from that now though."

"Hmm, weeping willow." Nigel thought aloud. "Of Course! You're on the reservoir!"

"The what?" Wally was confused.

"The reservoir...It's just outside Cleveland, just made the papers because of its size, it's said that it's bigger than our town." Nigel explained.

"Well, can you come and get us or something." Wally groaned, not really caring about Nigel's boring facts.

"Fine, I'll have Numbuh 2 go and search for you. End transmission!"

When he'd disappeared, Wally looked back at Kuki, who was giggling hysterically.

"What?" He chuckled, her laugh becoming contagious.

"You had your transmitter the whole time?" She said between laughs.

"Yeah! Come to think of it...I did!" He laughed.

They sat in fits of laughter and the time passed quickly before Hoagie managed to find them.

"He lowered the steps of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. so that Wally and Kuki could get on and smirked as they boarded the transport.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you guys got up to _alone_." He teased.

Wally glanced at Kuki and subtly held her hand as they began to lift back up into the air.

"Na, you wouldn't be that interested." He grinned, she beamed back.


	10. Leave it to me

When they landed at the Treehouse, They all departed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to be greeted by Nigel.

"Why didn't you call us? We could have got you sooner." Nigel smiled.

"That's what we were thinking." Kuki replied and then burst out laughing.

Wally rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I forgot that I had my transmission watch." He admitted with a chortle.

Nigel shook his head and smiled.

"Well, You must be hungry, let's go and get you something to eat."

They went into the kitchen, where Abby made them some breakfast.

Wally and Kuki sat scoffing their food quickly.

They talked to the other three operatives about how they battled the DCFDTL and that they were still on the island in the reservoir.

Nigel contacted moonbase and sent for some operatives to go and retrieve them.

When breakfast was finished, they all got up and decided to go into their rooms.

Kuki also walked towards her room.

But Wally took her hand before she reached the corridor.

"Kuki, do you care that I'm not...you know...more like Wilbur?" He asked.

"Of course not." Kuki smiled kindly. "I fell in love with Wally way before I fell in love with Wilbur."

She turned to check that the operatives had gone to their rooms and then turned back to plant a kiss on his lips.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle hug.

Wally hugged back and loosened his grip a little as she leant back to look at him.

"Although, a little of Wilbur's personality can stay. Like this hugging back. I like it so much better than being pushed away." She giggled.

Wally smiled, and nodded.

"And you can _skate_, if you want." She hinted. "And even though you look so awesome in a beanie hat, funny t-shirts and a wig, I like what you always wear. Your hoodie and normal blonde bowl cut."

Wally nodded and chuckled.

"Sure." He replied.

Kuki giggled and pulled away.

"I'm going to my room." She smiled.

Wally walked to her room with her and watched her as she went into it and closed her door.

Wally was about to walk back to his own room but was grabbed by the collar of his T-shirt and dragged into Hoagies room.

"Dude, you've got to tell me what's going on between you two!" Hoagie told him. "And why you're dressed as a skater."

"Okay. You want to know the truth?" Wally asked.

"Yeah!" Hoagie nodded.

"Tough!" Wally grinned and went to walk out of the room.

"Dude!" Hoagie sighed and blocked his way.

"Okay, you really want to know?"

Hoagie nodded.

Wally sat down and told Hoagie the whole story, despite his knowledge that Hoagie would tease him until his 13th.

"Whoa! Well that's weird. But Man! You are such a sap!" Hoagie fell on the floor laughing. "Aw, wittle Wallabee did all that for Kuki. Now I _really_ _do _want to know what you two got up to on that canoe!"

Wally rolled his eyes and then came up with a thought.

"Later! There's something I've got to do!" He jumped up and ran out of the room.

He charged down the corridor and knocked on Kuki's door.

She opened it and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Wal...eep!" Kuki couldn't finish her sentence as Wally had taken her arm and yanked her down the corridor, into the main room, out of the treehouse, down the street, up to his house and then he stopped.

He opened his door and grabbed his skateboard from next to the door and ran back out to Kuki, he stopped in the street and placed it down on the road.

"Wally? What are we doing?" Kuki laughed.

"I owe you a skating lesson." Wally replied. "Put your foot on here, like this."

Kuki copied him and placed her foot onto the board.

"Now push with that foot, don't put any weight on this one."

Kuki did as she was asked and fell backwards, Wally caught her.

"Well, I'll stand behind you and help you balance." He smiled. She grinned back at him.

He placed a foot on the board and helped Kuki take the same stance.

"Okay, I'll push it, you just copy what I do." He said as he placed an arm around her waist.

"Okay." She giggled.

He pushed off and Kuki screamed as she fell forwards, Wally tightened his grip around her waist to prevent her falling. He fell forward himself and then fell on top of Kuki.

As soon as he realised that he was on top of her, he lifted himself up using his arms to take his weight off her, she rolled over so that she was looking up at him.

"Come on, I know, I'll do it the way that Chase taught me. Stand on it, I'll give you a push and then run in front and stop you. It should help with your balance."

Kuki did so, Wally slowly pushed the board with his foot then ran a few feet ahead, Kuki wobbled on the board and once again fell forwards.

Wally stepped forward and caught her once again, and then laughed at her fearful expression.

"You're right. You do suck." He laughed and kissed her nose gently, then pushed a stray hair out of her eye.

"I told you I couldn't do it." She replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, better leave the skating to me." Wally replied with a grin.

_The End_


End file.
